The Cube Wiki
Minecraft Isles Logo.png|Minecraft Isles!|link=Minecraft Isles|linktext=Minecraft Isles has set sail! New Cube Member - NoBoom.png|NoBoom!|link=NoBoomGaming|linktext=It's been announced that NoBoomGaming has joined the Cube Family. Capture2314.PNG|Cube UHC - Season 13|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)|linktext=The golden series is making its unlucky return. Who can you trust? Collage-2015-06-06.jpg|New Participants!|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13)|linktext=New faces causing trouble and rivalry! UHshe Logo 2.png|UHshe!|link=UHshe|linktext=A new UHC series has flowered. New Members S2.png|New Members|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=Huahwi, Poke, Tofuu, and DField join S2. (art by the-cubesmp.tumblr.com). S2 Collage.png|Cube SMP - Season 2|link=Cube SMP (Season 2)|linktext=New season of Cube has begun! (photo by http://devonandrose.tumblr.com/) Pax East 2015 Logo.jpg|Pax East 2015|link=Conventions and Expos|linktext=Pax East 2015 has just ended. UHC S12 Logo.png|Cube UHC Season 12!|link=Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)|linktext=An exciting new season of UHC commenced. Which team(s) are you cheering for? UHC S11 Logo.png|Cube UHC Season 11|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Ultra_Hardcore_Season_11|linktext=The 11th season of Cube UHC has just concluded. Screenshot_52.png|Cube Anniversary|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP_(Season_2)|linktext=Happy One-Year Anniversary! Are you ready for Season 2? Screenshot 127.png|Cube SMP|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_SMP|linktext=The beginning. Screenshot 126.png|Cube Evolution|link=http://cubemc.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_Evolution|linktext=The new series has taken off. The Cube Wiki is a community encyclopedia for everything related to group of YouTubers known as the Cube. We are currently maintaining and , and Please thoroughly read the Rules and Guidelines before you begin editing. Report issues and or questions to the Site Administrators or use the "Ask the Staff" board. Have fun editing. Disclaimer: ''' We are '''NOT the Cube and are not affiliated with them, we are a group of fans running a wiki dedicated to The Cube and their content. Important: We advise you to avoid adding personal information in this Wiki. This applies to all contributors of this wiki, as well as the Cube members/YouTubers. Information such as full name, address,' family members',' relationships',' '''and any other info that is deemed "'personal'" should be kept to one's self. *'ThatOneTomahawk has announced that he was kicked out of the Cube. More information on his latest video. *Minecraft Isles, a roleplaying/SMP series has premiered. Remember to check out the newly made page and have fun editing! * '''Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) has concluded. Link to the page contain spoilers. *Over the span of the past two weeks, the elections are over. The King and Queen of the Cube SMP are StrauberryJam and HeyImBee. More information in Graser10's 'latest video. *[[NoBoomGaming|'NoBoomGaming]]' '''makes his official debut in [[Cube SMP (Season 2)|'Cube SMP (Season 2)]]. *DulJuice has left the Cube on June 2015. More information on the subject on her latest video and tumblr post. *Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) is in motion! Who will be the victor? Start the discussion, here. *Kevin has left the Cube on May 2015. More information on the subject on his latest video. *Kermit' has announced that he will be leaving the Cube Summer 2015, and possibly even YouTube, Twitch, and recording altogether. More information on his latest video. *'Bayani has left the Cube. More information on his latest video. *Episode 200 of '''Graser's: Cube SMP (Season 1) '''is up! *ChildDolphin' has left the 'Cube i'n April 2015. More information on his Twitter. *'Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)' has concluded. Link to page contains spoilers. *'Graser10 announced the premiere date of '''Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) during the Cube Pax Panel. *The Cube has recently attended Pax East 2015, more videos and photos will be updated, as well as the Cube Pax Panel that will become available once it is uploaded. *New Cube members: Poke, Tofuu, Huahwi, and DField 'make their official debut in 'Cube SMP (Season 2), while former member Bee makes a return to the Cube Family. *'''Cube SMP (Season 2) '''has begun. The Cube is a group of video game commentators who record on a constant basis, and they share a passion for Minecraft. The origin of the Cube began with the Cube SMP. The Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only, survival-multiplayer server founded by Graser10 and Strauberryjam which began on November 25th, 2013. The series has since grown and expanded with its' companion series, Ultra Hardcore; later rebranded as Cube UHC, and a modded survival series, Cube Evolution. Read more... Then be sure to show your love for them on our Top Ten List, here and our UHC season Top Ten List and here. Please be aware that you need to be 13 years old or older while being a contributor on this wiki. Remember to sign up, and begin editing! Now, get out of here, you knuckle head! ''To see our full activity go '' date blog Blog posts Poll Center What is you favorite Cube series? Cube SMP Cube UHC Cube Evolution Cube Frenzy Other What is your favorite non-Cube series? Ender Dragon Race/Rush Survival/Hunger Games Survival Challenges/Mineclash Who Wants to be a Stakinaire? UHShe Minecraft Isles Other Are you excited for the new series, Minecraft Isles? YAS! Yup No What's Minecraft Isles? Do you like that NoBoom is now an official Cube Member? Yes. No. I'm not sure. Why can't we have someone else? Would you like to see new participants in the upcoming Cube UHCs? Yes. No. What type of UHC gamemode do you like Solo Teams (Random) Teams (Chosen) Other How often do you visit the wiki? More than once a day Once a day A few times a week Once a week Once a month Once every few months This is my first time visiting the Cube Wiki How has Cube SMP - Season 2 been? It's been flippin' awesome. It's been amazing. It's been okay. Boring. Eh. Category:Browse